helix_waltzfandomcom-20200223-history
Refugee Crisis
Info Lou has no idea what ritual his father is preparing. Maybe Miss Linglan who've did you a favor last time has some clues. Objective Get the clues to solve the refugee crisis from Linglan. Rewards EXP +985 700 Diamond +50 Maid Stockings x1 Notes After completing the quest, you will receive a letter from Gocheau titled "Let's be neighbors" which reads: :Recently, a lot of refugees have come to the city. I have to write this letter to you although Carlos told me that the place where you live is still very safe. Who knows if this will be the last letter I write to you? The tasks we receive recently are getting more and more dangerous. Maybe one day, you will never hear from me again. Of course, I am not curing myself to die, I do not want you to die in front of me. Ti be honest, if I have any accidents, I have to count on you to arrange a funeral for me. Oh, bu the way, please arrange me next to your cemetery, because I want to be your neighbor - Gocheau who has no idea when he will see you again. Transcript Story Chat 1 Lou: Xavier said you wanted to see me? Magda: Lady Lou, it's great that you're alright! Lou: What's with those glittering eyes of yours! Magda: To be able to see you again, to talk with you, I'm so happy...... Lou: Put away your cheesy tone, I'm not here to reminisce on the past with you! Magda: (Lady Lou hasn't changed much, that's great...... When Nyx knows, she'll feel relieved, right?) Oh right, Nyx...... Does Nyx know you've returned? Lou: This isn't something you should be worried about. Magda: I, I know this is a family matter, but Nyx is worried about you. Anyways, if possible, I'll be happy to help you pass messages or send packages to her! Lou: Now is not the time. Magda: (Everyone always says that Lady Lou hates Nyx, but maybe she cares for her in a special way......) Lou: Put away your know-it-all face, what do you know? You don't know anything...... Xavier said that you have something to ask me, stop wasting time, hurry up and say it. Magda: There have been rumors of mages conducting secret magic rituals in the Bavlenka mansion...... Do you know about it? Lou: What magic rituals? Magda: Ah..... You don't know either? Lou: When I was still at home, Fa-Father never told me about conducting any magic rituals! But I know he's swapped the real Saint for a fake. Magda: Do you know where the real Saint is? Lou: The Saint was born from the Amber Throne. Once she leaves, a small change in temperature or humidity could claim her life. Magda: So she should still be somewhere near the throne...... Lou: Right, don't even dream of saving her. Father used a special way to place her in a semi-comatose state; she's very weak now, once she leaves the Amber Throne, she'll die for sure. Magda: That means, to free the Saint, we have to take back the Amber Throne...... Lou: Now is not the time! Magda: Right, now that the danger of the defense wards is resolved, we still need to know what magic rituals the Grand Duke-- your father, is conducting. Lou: ............ Magda: (If Lou doesn't know about the magic rituals, this means that the rituals started after Lou left home. What if the Grand Duke didn't want Lou to be part of this plan, and simply didn't tell her?) (Maybe I should go find Acting Speaker Linglan? She helped me a lot last time.) Story Chat 2 Linglan: Ah, here comes another batch of refugees, this is giving me a headache...... Cyril said the temporary shelter near the town hall is full, now what do I do? Maid: Miss, there are more refugees here, it doesn't feel safe. Should we go back? Servant: Yes, Miss, there are too many refugees here. If anything happens, it will be hard for me to ensure your safety. Should we just leave? Magda: No...... Linglan: Oh? Lady Ellenstein is here? Good timing, let me do something interesting to take my mind off this. Maid: (What a valiant woman, even when she's surrounded by refugees, she's still able to participate in a beauty contest with Miss while smiling......) : Story Root 2 : Linglan: Lady Ellenstein, look at all the refugees here. Your clothing is too inappropriate, come back after you change your outfit! : Ends Story Root 1 Civilian Boy: These two sisters...... what are they doing? Civilian Girl: Sh--! This is a lady's secret! Civilian Boy: Ah, I've never seen such a dazzling person...... Civilian Girl: Her dress...... How much food could we exchange it for...... Magda: Are these all refugees from the outskirts? Linglan: Yes, their villages have been burnt down by the Sulla, so they're here to seek protection and shelter from the town hall. Magda: All the houses near here are full. Linglan: So settling them elsewhere is giving me a headache...... Civilian Boy: Our village is gone, our parents are gone, apart from here, there's nowhere else we can go...... Civilian Girl: Big sister..... Please help us think of a plan...... Linglan: Don't worry! The town hall will help you! Right, Giulolo, don't I own a few properties near the Amber Square? Help me check which ones we can house people in. Giulolo: Mhm, mhmm...... Amber Square property number 47 and Crossing Street property number 685 are liveable! Come, everyone queue up, follow me, I'll bring you to where you're staying-- Civilian Boy: Finally! At least we'll have a place to rest! Civilian Girl: There should be food, right...... Linglan: Alright, let's put the problem of refugees aside for now, let's talk about your topic. Say it, what problems have you encountered? Magda: (The Acting Speaker is as straightforward as ever......) I heard Grand Duke Bavlenka has recently been conducting some secret magic ritual at his mansion, do you have any clues on this matter? Linglan: Magic rituals? That old man really never does stop, does her? But to tell you the truth, all the people on my side have recently been busy trying to solve the problem of the refugees, on this matter I may not be...... Magda: The problem of the refugees..... I can help you! Linglan: Help me? A missy like you...... Ah...... But if it's a missy like you, you might just be able to do it. Then it's decided, you help me solve the refugee problem, and I'll keep an eye out for the news of the Bavlenkas. Magda: Wait, shouldn't you give me some hint? Linglan: Go find Alan for your hint, I have to say, on some areas you two really work well together! Story Chat 3 Magda: (After Linglan mysteriously told me to look for Alan, she left.) (Does this mean Alan also wants to help solve the problem of the refugees?) (but Alan should still be at the border......) Servant: ......? Miss? Magda: ......Mm? What happened? Servant: Oh, I wanted to report to you the news about the Guardsmen. Magda: Say it. Servant: On the way back to Finsel, the Guardsmen saved the Kangila that were attacked by the Sulla. Magda: (Even Matriarch Nahr and her people have been attacked, huh......) (At least they're okay.) Wait. Alan and the rest have already returned?! Servant: Yes, they returned two days ago. Magda: Why didn't you tell me earlier? Servant: Because..... Uh..... Recently there have been less traders in Finsel, everyone's moved to the neighbouring countries. It isn't that easy to find information, it took a lot of effort for me to...... And to make sure you wouldn't go there for nothing, I personally went to the Guardsmen's dorm to verify it before I dared to report to you. Magda: ......You've worked hard. Servant: This is my duty. Magda: Report to the housekeeper later to claim a bag of gold later, this is what you deserve. Servant: My thanks, Miss! Magda: In addition, you will also receive a promise of mine. All servants who stay with the Ellensteins through thick and thin, I swear on the name of the Ellensteins that you will receive many rewards, and we will ensure your personal safety-- This is my pledge as Magda Ellenstein. Maid: Miss...... Servant: Thank you. Magda: It's late, go rest. Eliza: You made a promise just now? Magda: Yes, I promised them rewards after all this is over. Eliza: But, how can we guarantee-- Magda: Mother, this is a gamble, if we win we will win glory; if we lose, no one will complain, because everyone is willing. They know the rules, you don't need to worry. Eliza: Magda, you've grown up...... Category:Main Story Category:Chapter 9